Oh my my my
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Ever since they've met each other their mother knew they were soul mates. Song fic


**Hey people. **

**Been listening to some tunes and I came up with this hope you all like it. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Mary's Song**

In a small town, two families got together to talk. One was the Yamanaka family; they had a small girl named Ino. She had long blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. The other family was the Nara family. They had a boy named Shikamaru. He was handsome for a kid. He had slick tan skin, shady brown eyes and brown hair. The two kids were friends since they were little since their families were so united.

The kids didn't mind being with each other, they were best friends.

**She said I was 7 you were 9**

**I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**The pretty lights**

**And our daddy use to talk about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our mama smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my**

As the kids played with each other, running around the house and laughing their fathers talked about them. They talked about how they wish their kids grow up into amazing grow ups and find love just like they have done.

To the fathers it wasn't the obvious that the two kids had something special. Whenever they looked at each other, it showed more love than they could know and their mothers knew and they only thing they wanted was for their kids to fulfill their destinies.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, **

**You were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**When I dared you to kiss me and I ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I**

**Oh my my my**

Ino and Shikamaru ran around happily. They would always be happy with each other. All of the sudden Ino pushed him and laughed. Shikamaru didn't like this. "Hey I'm older than you! If you don't want me to punch you don't push me again" He yelled.

Ino sticks out her tongue and ran away while he ran after her. Before he knew it he had forgot all about it.

"This is so much fun" Shikamaru said as they sat under the shade of the tree, as they watch the day come to an end. Ino looked at him weirdly and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a girl sometimes" She said.

"What?" He asked taken aback.

"You're a girl sometimes" She repeated.

"That's mean Ino!" He yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault! I saw in TV that real guys kiss girls" She said smugly.

"So?" He asked.

"Well if you were a real boy you would kiss me" She said. "It has to be on the lips… because if it isn't it won't work" She added as she pointed at her light pink lips and smiled. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and smirked. His friends talk about how girl would make stories to kiss them and since he already knew that there was no such thing as cooties; he would make her eat her words.

He leaned and right before his lips touched hers she jumped back. "Eww… what are you doing?" She asked as she stared at him wide eye.

"I thought you said to kiss you?" He asked confuse.

"It was just a game Shika!" She yelled and stomp away leaving a very confuse and alone Shikamaru.

**Well, I was 16 when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shine like pretty lights**

**And our daddies use to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mama smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my**

Time passed at now they were no longer kids. Shikamaru was 18 now and Ino was 16. The Nara were once again in Yamanaka house but this time there was no laughing, no kids running around… there was only silence.

Shikamaru sat in the living room alone, with his I-pod. He looked around as he remembers all the things that he could remember as a smile grew on his lips. He wasn't the same guy that he once was. Now he was manlier, a little bit more mature.

All of the sudden, Ino, came in from the front door. She was carrying some bags from Forever 21 as she waved at the outside. "Thanks for the ride Sakura" She yelled then she looked at the inside.

The first thing she saw was Shikamaru staring at her. Although they were still friend, they didn't hang out in school together they both had other friends. Ino smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

"Hello Shikamaru" She greeted.

"Hey" He greeted back.

"I haven't seen you in a while" She said.

"I know… we got to catch up" He said as he threw her one of his melting smirks that made her heart beat faster.

"Sure, let me just put this in my room and then we can talk" She said.

"Mind if I accompany you?" He asked.

"Not at all" She said. He stood up and they both made their way up the stair as the grownups talked about them. They couldn't believe how much they had grown. As the father joked about they end up together, the mothers knew better.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. ridding in your truck**

**And all I need, is you next to me**

**Take me back to the time when we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside till the morning light**

**Oh my my my**

Nothing was the same no more, for they started dating. Every night they would stay at each other house with the parents know, just to be together. Ino loved take long drives with him, it made her feel at peace and light.

But not everything was pinked colored. "Shikamaru, Will you please stop?!" Ino yelled angrily as she glared at her boyfriend who was fuming in front of her.

"Ugh! I just hate that guy Ino, He was hitting on you" He yelled.

"So?"

"And you didn't do anything to stop it" He yelled making her gasp.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled. She started sobbing for his words had hurt her more than he wanted them to hurt. He felt bad for blurting out stuff that he knew they weren't true but it was too late. "Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you" She yelled and slam the door in his face. He spent all the night knocking her door, at least her parents weren't home.

It wasn't until the next morning when Ino came out that he said he was sorry and she believed him, because he had got a cold from standing there all night.

**A few years have gone and come around**

**We were sitting in our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me**

**Got down on a knee**

Few years passed and Ino and Shikamaru had managed to stay together with the same love they had always showed each other.

Of course thing weren't the same as they were before. They no longer were kids and they no longer lived in the small town where they met but they were visiting.

Everything looked the same to her. Even if time had passed the park, the streets, everything was the same. She remembers all of her life, as kid, as a teenager until she left leaving all those happy memories there and now that she was back they came back as well.

"Ino… can we sit for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure" She said with a sweet smile. They sat and she notices how it was the same bench where they had their very first kiss but she knew he wouldn't remember.

He then took a deep breath and got down on one knee making her eyes open with surprise. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm making this place even special than it was before" He said and got out a small velvet box and smiled. He opened to revile a diamond ring. "Ino… will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" She sang over and over again as she threw herself to hug him. He couldn't make her even happier.

**Take me back to the time we walk down the aisle**

**Our whole town came **

**And our mamas cried**

**You said I do**

**And I did too**

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies in that very front porch **

**After all this time**

**You and I **

She smiled as she looked at her new house. Days after they got married he bought her a house, in the same little town where they met.

She felt him hug her from behind making her giggle. "You like it?" He asked.

"I love it" She said with a smile. She looked down at her ring and smile even more. She never thought she would be this happy.

She looked at him and kissed his cheek. She never thought that the same guy that told her he would hit her was the man of her life.

She didn't care; it was him who made her happy.

**And I'll be 87 and you'll be 89**

**I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**Oh my my my**

**Well that was the end. Hope you all like it. (Mary's song by Taylor Swift)**

**Just so everyone knows if for some reason in some part says Alexa or Mikael don't think I took it from someone else. If you all must know I write my stories with my own characters and then after I'm done I edit it so people like you can read it on Fanfiction. **

**Please review!**

**See ya.**


End file.
